Left Behind
by chi-foo
Summary: This is a story about a terran marine named Jacob who is part of an insertion gone wrong on a foriegn planet. Please read and review


Left Behind: Chapter 1  
  
The goliath patrolled the streets in Morken, a small city outside of Tarsonis. Its heavy steps were relatively quiet to its size. It stopped and turned, looking out onto the horizon. His eyes grew to the size of pie plates. It was an amazing sight. Three protoss templars, leading a band of zealots, about a thousand or so, with five thousand zerglings right behind. His finger stumbled to the communication switch. "Uh sir we've got a situation here." The captain grimaced as he heard an ultralisk trample right over the goliath like a tin can. The captain pushed a button and the UED secretary popped up. "We have a situation here," said the captain. The secretary listened to the audio of the assault on the goliath. The secretary pressed 1 button, and nodded. The screen went dark. The captain turned around to an aide and said, "We have an issue in Morken.  
  
Jacob was in the middle of lunch when the alarm siren sounded. He ran to his bunk and came out in his suit five minutes later. He was handed a pulse rifle, and he scrambled to a drop ship. "Alright" said commander Jaken "We are going to take them from the front. We'll drop fourteen siege tanks. That should take out the protoss units. We drop in the rear and try to mow down the zerg with firebats, goliaths, and us marines. Alright, time to drop." The drop ship stopped fifty yards behind the zerg and waited for the siege tank to start firing. Pretty soon they did, one right after the other, destroying twenty zealots. That's when the marines and firebats rushed in.  
  
The marines started shooting at the rear where most of the ultralisks were. Four ultralisks fell. Finally, the zerg turned around and ran with full force at the marines. Firebats ran out in front of them, throwing their flames like water from a hose. Only the frontline fell. The rest took out the marines and mowed down the goliaths easily. Jacob was in the rear, where they were mowing down what zerglings they could. One stray bullet hit a firebat's canister. He went up like a human bonfire, before crushed underneath the weight of another ultralisk. No, no thought Jacob, everything was going wrong. The ringing of the siege tanks could no longer be heard. But still, they came. So Jacob did what any commander would do. He fired his gun in the air and shouted retreat. What was left of the ragtag insertion fled at full force, shooting behind them blindly, they must reach the drop ship. The bay door opened, and everyone piled inside, lifting off just before the zerglings reached the ship. Jacob looked down onto the battlefield, all he could see was blood, not alien blood, but human blood. He vowed to kill every zergling he ever met. Half the force was gone, horrible. He surveyed the room around him. His commander was not there. He bowed his head in silence.  
  
Back at the command center, everyone was shaken. It wasn't training anymore. "Jacob, Colonel Everett would like to see you" the loudspeakers boomed. Jacob slowly walked towards the door. The Colonel was one man you did not want to reckon with. He ahd fought every war known to man it seemed. The Colonel's scarred face looked up in a depressing manner when Jacob walked through the door. "It's not good," he said. "The UED is sending all 50,000 of us to a newly discovered planet, it seems to have millions of zerg and protoss life. They want us to establish an outpost, and then wipe out what we can. "I don't like the sound of it, 50,000 against millions, they're crazy," said Jacob in disbelief. "I'm afraid so. We leave in 2 hours." Everyone knew that the UED were corrupt and crazy leaders who wanted to control everything they could get their hands on. It was a sad time. "I'm taking a walk," said Jacob as he walked out of the room.  
  
Jacob went back to his bunk and packed his things. HE pressed the intercom switch and said, "Men, we are going on a trip get ready to go in 1 hour. This was suicide, he knew it, and everyone knew it. He grabbed his pulse rifle. He would kill them all, those dirty little zerg. 


End file.
